


腌黄瓜先生AU

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mr. Pickles (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>腌黄瓜先生au——其实也不太能算（不知大家看过那个cult 的美国动画片）。梅林和哈利是魔鬼，他们为了拯救小男孩艾格西的水深火热的生活，给他送了一条地狱犬，也就是腌黄瓜先生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	腌黄瓜先生AU

“艾格西是个好孩子，他不该生活在这样的环境中。”哈利在喝着一杯地狱火焰威士忌，对梅林这么说道。  
“所以你就派了一只地狱犬给他？”梅林问道。  
“哦那可不是一般的地狱犬，它是腌黄瓜先生。”

地狱犬可以有很多种不同的形态，一般人想象中的三颗头颅的凶狠形象，只是它们的一种样子，确切的说，它们能够根据不同的需要变成各种样子。所以，当艾格西在他家门口附近垃圾箱旁边见到腌黄瓜先生的时候，它展现出的是一条边境牧羊犬的样子，黑白花，皮毛柔软，眼神精明。  
艾格西不知道为何，“腌黄瓜先生”这个名字就出现在他脑子里。“腌黄瓜先生！你就叫腌黄瓜先生吧，我一直想要一只边牧！”他叫着，这条地狱犬欢快地汪汪答应着，它会服从并帮助这位新主人。腌黄瓜先生扑上去跟艾格西滚在了一起。

在地狱里，地狱犬能变换形象，比如在哈利那里，腌黄瓜先生是一只红棕色的约克夏㹴；而其实地狱里的人——确切的说，也就  
是魔鬼也可以。不过他们平常并不喜欢改变，毕竟都是活了几千年的“生物”，通常越老越恋旧的。  
哈利·哈特和梅林都是地狱魔鬼。前者那是他的本名，他代号是加拉哈德；后者的本名和代号据说都是梅林。地狱魔鬼有很多支派，毕竟世界那么大，区区几个魔鬼可是对付不了芸芸众生。管着英伦三岛这一带的地狱魔鬼属于一个叫Kingsman的团伙，他们的代号和此地历史传说中亚瑟王故事里的圆桌骑士一样——这不是巧合，更不是他们抄袭圆桌骑士；事实上，圆桌骑士这档子事，只是他们在那段时间来到人间处理一些问题时的事迹，但是被人间的好事之徒记录了下来，就成了那样的神话。  
哈利和梅林现在的形象都是成熟稳重的中年人样子。他们觉得，毕竟自己作为几千岁的魔鬼，要还是个小年轻的模样，多少有些尴尬。他们的亚瑟，干脆就天天化成一个老头的样子，并自我感觉非常睿智。至于哈利为什么变成这张脸，是由于他觉得梅林喜欢。当他需要变成别的样子去执行一些魔鬼任务（是，他们作为地狱魔鬼，居然并不是只用天天蹲在那儿喝酒，人间就能顺畅地向地狱更接近——虽然哈利真的觉得，他们什么都不做，人间向地狱堕落的速度就已然非常可喜了）的时候，他总怕梅林认不出来他。但是梅林说他不管怎样都会认出哈利的魔鬼气息，完全不会搞错。梅林外出去执行魔鬼任务的机会比较少，所以他只要变出不同的发型就能应付了——顺便一说，梅林通常在哈利面前的形象是个光头，他变成这样——也是觉得哈利喜欢。  
至于头上长角屁股长尾巴和山羊蹄子那些魔鬼特征，则早就是人类们过时的偏见。他们可以长尾巴，“但是穿衣服就不方便了啊！”哈利这么说道。并且角这种东西也会破坏发型，而山羊蹄子，那根本就是早年一些无聊魔鬼们故意吓唬人类的玩笑。不过哈利和梅林喜欢在不穿衣服的时候把尾巴显现出来作为一种情趣，毕竟他们尾巴特别敏感，特别是尾巴根的部位；而且也灵活，简直是妙用无穷。  
说是天使和魔鬼都是没有性别的？拜托，都什么年代了，魔鬼们还不能自己或者互相找找乐子？天使们或许还古板地不幻化出性别，但是魔鬼们本身就是找乐子的好手，怎能放弃这样的乐趣！

“你的地狱犬计划进行得如何？”梅林问哈利。这老家伙在放出腌黄瓜先生给艾格西之后，就征用了梅林全套的备用监控设备（对，梅林的主业其实是监控人间，随着地狱科技的发展，监控设施也逐渐变得高科技，他们原来只能蹲在水晶球前瞪着模糊不清的影像，而现在他们可以在数个液晶大屏幕前，边吃爆米花边看，并且还有环绕立体声——地狱爆米花和人间的没什么太大不同，但是出于奇怪的地狱自尊心，它们通常还是被称为“地狱爆米花”），美其名曰要时刻掌握腌黄瓜先生的动向。要不是梅林知道哈利绝对没有恋童癖，否则都要怀疑哈利的出发点了。  
不过魔鬼身上有恋童癖并不是很新鲜——毕竟他们并没有道德感，若是魔鬼道德高尚的话，那么天使工会就该游行抗议他们抢了自己的工作了。梅林思考着自己和哈利的道德感。或许他们这些年来都有些怠倦了，哈利已经很久没搞什么像样的教堂大屠杀，梅林也有段时间没有把人脑袋当烟花放。或许主要原因就是像哈利说的那样，人类凭着主观能动性就足够自相残杀和堕落了，不需要他们再推一把。梅林不由得想到，他们会不会有退休的那一天，地狱解散了，他们这些失业魔鬼不得不拿着求职信试图去天堂碰碰运气——或者干脆去人间谋些出路，也不错。  
“挺不错的，你也来看看？”哈利抱着一碗地狱爆米花窝在他家的沙发上——他当然有自己的公寓，这都什么年代了，稍微有一点追求的魔鬼根本不可能住在地狱里，除非是那些什么在地狱里有采邑的地狱公爵——哈利想不通怎么会有人（鬼）会追求那种位置。  
“你又吃爆米花。”梅林吐槽道。作为魔鬼，他们其实会变胖的——虽然理论上他们能够随意改变自己外貌，但是把自己搞瘦了需要额外的法力，并且可能一不集中精神就忘了。哈利就容易发胖，但是梅林不会，这叫他嫉妒不已。

TBC


End file.
